Time Is Over
by Pheniamon
Summary: Non, non! Pas une fic anglaise, ni une traduction! (Incapacité de moi-même pour le faire...) La guerre est finie, mais le déséquilibre est là... Y aura t'il un moyen de sauver le monde? Qui est vraiment Lord VoldemortTom Jedusor? Voyage dans le Temps


Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!  
  
Une nouvelle fic pour moi... Désolé pour l'autre mais en ce moment j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche mais hier soir j'ai eu une idée ! Je voulais l'accorder avec l'autre mais... Bon, des voyages temporels, il y en a à toutes les sauces. J'espère que ça va un peu changer dans ma fic... Surtout que j'ai les idées en tapant... J'ai déjà l'intrigue en tête et la suite dans mon esprit mais sans point de raccordement. Sinon, pour mon rythme de parution... Eh ben... Quand j'ai fini le chapitre suivant, ça promet d'être long parce que j'écris quelque ligne et ensuite j'arrête... Pas le courage... Sachant que je veux les faire tous aussi long que celui-là... Ca va être long...  
  
Bon ! J'y vais ! Je me lance !  
  
Auteur : Pheniamon  
  
Disclaimer : tout m'appartiens ! Nan ! Je rigole ! Tout ce qu'il y a dans les livres appartient à l'auteur superbe nommé J.K Rowling et des noms viennent du Livre des Etoiles de Erik l'Homme, ainsi que de The Legend of Zelda.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Spoiler Tome 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Time Is Over  
  
(nda: Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est à cause de ma prof d'Anglais que j'ai mis ce titre, chaque fois qu'on doit arrêter, elle dit « Time is  
over »)  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
-Queudver !  
  
-Oui, maître... Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
-Te voilà ! Je t'avais appelé ! Répond plus tôt la prochaine fois !  
  
-Je suis venue dès que le message m'a été passé !  
  
-Mais oui... répondit, las, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ils avaient gagné Poudlard, où plutôt IL comme avait fait remarqué l'intéressé quand quelqu'un cria cela, il est d'ailleurs maintenant en train de souffrir dans la salle de tortures, Lord Voldemort ne supporte pas cela d'un de ses Mangemorts.  
  
Quand, soudain, un Mangemort entra dans la salle, l'air affolé.  
  
-Maître ! Il respira un coup. Harry Potter vient de s'échapper !!!! Cria t'il avec les derniers souffles qu'il lui rester avant de s'appuyer contre un mur.  
  
La réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se fit pas attendre et sur son visage prit place une colère puissante et il cria d'une voix sonore qui résonna à travers toute la pièce.  
  
-Comment ????? N'avais-je pas mis plusieurs Mangemorts ???  
  
-C'est que...  
  
-Des incapables !  
  
-Quand je suis arrivé...  
  
-Quelle bande d'imbéciles !  
  
-Ils étaient comment dire...  
  
-Quoi ???  
  
-Disons...  
  
-Comment disons ?!!!  
  
-Assommé... Le Mangemort eut un rictus de tristesse quand il prononça cette phrase  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'étranglant, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de rage avant de lancer le sort ultime sur le Mangemort qui s'écroula, mort. Les yeux fixant le vide avec un sentiment de terreur imprimé au plus profond. Queudver regarda le pauvre Mangemort avant de frissonner.  
  
-Queudver ! Cria la voix de Lord Voldemort, résonnant dans les couloirs qu'il avait déjà empruntés pour aller à la cellule.  
  
Le serviteur ne se fit pas attendre avant de déguerpir de la pièce pour suivre son maître, redoutant le jour où ce serait lui qui serait à la place de la pauvre personne. En pensant à cela, il frissonna une nouvelle fois.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quand les échos des pas de Lord Voldemort et son serviteur eurent disparus. Les yeux du Mangemort se rallumèrent bizarrement d'une flamme qu'il possédait avant de recevoir le sortilège ultime puis le Mangemorts, normalement mort, cligna des yeux, grimaça et fit tourner ses bras avant de se relever en s'étirant.  
  
Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, vérifiant si il n'y avait personne puis murmura pour lui-même.  
  
-Ah mon cher Tom, ne penses plus que tes Mangemorts sont faibles, surtout quand il se révèle être une autre personne.  
  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui.  
  
-Ces charmes d'illusions sont toujours efficaces. Grommela t'il. Et trouver un bouclier parant le sortilège ultime l'est encore plus !  
  
Le faux Mangemort regarda de nouveau dans la salle et les couloirs avant de s'avancer vers la sortie et de pénétrer dans les couloirs. Il avançait d'une marche régulière et rapide à travers les couloirs, donnant l'impression qu'il savait où il allait. Il fit souvent de courtes pauses pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne. Les couloirs était sans aucun tableaux, remarqua t'il, Voldemort avait du les enlevés avant de mettre de nouveaux tableaux. Les couloirs paraissaient maintenant tristes, quand il passa à des endroits qui avaient été détruits dans l'attaque de Poudlard, il versa une larmes, sans doute pour tout les morts que cette bataille avait causé et dont quasiment personne n'avait survécu, les seules personnes encore vivantes ont eu un mauvais futur, certains forcés à devenir Mangemort tandis que d'autres étaient enfermés, ne préférant pas pensait à leur futur qui promettait d'être atroce. Les derniers résistants au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort n'étaient bientôt plus.  
  
Il arriva enfin dans le hall du château et quand il sortit enfin, ce fut pour se voir présenter un paysage atroce, l'eau du lac était devenue d'un noir profond, des choses qui ressemblait à des morceaux de corps flottaient à la surface, comme de vulgaire branche morte. Mais le parc en était plus bouleversant, le sol, n'ayant maintenant plus d'herbes et de plantes, était rouges comme la sang, la forêt Interdite, autrefois verdoyante et pleine de vie avait été incendié, laissant maintenant des arbres mort et noirâtres et au sol des carcasses d'animaux. Le terrain de Quidditch était effondré et brûlé. Telle était le nouveau parc du château de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Mais au pire dans tous cela, c'est qu'il venait s'ajouté devant lui des Mangemorts goguenards et souriant devant leur Maître, Lord Voldemort, lui- même ayant un sourire plein de sarcasme, ce genre de sourire que l'on fait lorsque quelqu'un s'est échappé mais revient lui-même dans la gueule du loup.  
  
-Eh bien, Harry... Ce mot fut prononcé d'une façon tellement désagréable que la personne appelé Harry en eu presque des frissons. Tu reviens toi-même vers nous ? Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans ton cachot.  
  
-Sache que je ne serais jamais plus ton prisonnier ! Cria t'il  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda d'une façon intimidante vers Harry, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et réprima un rire.  
  
-Tais-toi ! Harry lui fit un sourire, accentuant la rage de Voldemort.  
  
-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Répondit rageusement Voldemort. Tu perdras assez vite à ce jeu là.  
  
Des Mangemorts eurent un rire forcé pour leur maître pour cette réplique qu'ils jugèrent satisfaisante pour leur ennemi.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil face à cette soudaine action déconcertante des Mangemorts. Que Voldemort interpréta pour un moment de faiblesses et en profita.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
Au moment où le sort allait l'attendre, Harry disparut, provoquant une surprise chez les Mangemorts qui se tournèrent vers Voldemort tendit que le sort perdu atteignit un mur qui s'écroula. Voldemort, surpris de voir un sort si puissant venir de son ennemi juré mais toujours jeune et faible, à ce qu'il savait, ne le montra pas et murmura une incantation en agitant sa baguette magique mais rien ne se passa. Il grogna de rage.  
  
Mais une voix se fit entendre :  
  
-Veux-tu de l'aide, Tom ?  
  
Et aussitôt Harry se matérialisa à la place où il était avant que Voldemort ne lance le sort. Mais Lord Voldemort avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et sourit quand, tout à coup, des Mangemorts surgirent derrière Harry qui, surpris, se prit un Stupéfix avant de pouvoir réagir  
  
Il souriait toujours quand Harry fut ligotée magiquement sur un poteau qui avait été ensorcelé auparavant, il ria quand ils annulèrent le précédent sort et que Harry afficha une expression de stupeur et de rage en voyant qu'il avait été attaché et qu'on lui avait pris sa baguette.  
  
-Eh bien Harry ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Tu sais bien ce que disait la prophétie, non ? Il était au courant de cela depuis le dernier affrontement. Harry avait réussi à survivre de justesse, quelqu'un, il en était sur, l'avait protégé du sort de la Mort.  
  
-Cette prophétie, continua t-il, disait qu'un seul de nous deux peut survivre tandis que l'autre devra mourir de la main de l'autre. Et je vais réaliser cette Prophétie maintenant ! Harry ! Je te condamne à la mort pour m'avoir mis sous la forme d'un spectre pendant 13 ans, de m'avoir échappé plusieurs fois et d'avoir vécu ! La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était pleine de hargnes, de colères et de froideur quand il prononça ces paroles.  
  
Mais Harry eu un sourire après cela.  
  
-Tu crois que je serais aussi bête que la dernière fois en te lançant l'Avada Kédavra ? Non, c'est la dernière fois que je fais cette bêtise ! Tu serais tué par l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, ton ancêtre qui sera tenu par moi, héritier du puissant Salazard Serpentard. Le dernier héritier de Gryffondor ne sera plus de ce monde ! (Nda : La phrase fait plus d'effet avec la musique HP par derrière !)  
  
A la fin de cette phrase, des Mangemorts apportèrent la dites épée que Voldemort prit mais ressentit une profonde brûlure, il voulu la lâcher mais son caractère l'en empêcha et c'est avec un rictus de douleur qu'il s'approcha de Harry, l'épée à la main.  
  
-Et c'est ainsi que par l'épée de son ancêtre, Harry Potter mourra !  
  
Et Lord Voldemort triompha, il enfonça l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui resta plantée dans le corps de son dernier héritier, ses dernières expressions furent une douleur insoutenable et atroce. Harry Potter avait été vaincu par Lord Voldemort, Serpentard avait gagné contre Gryffondor. Les Ténèbres vaincu la Lumière.  
  
-NONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort se retourna, surpris vers l'origine de cette voix et il se figea comme si le temps s'était arrêté, d'ailleurs tout le monde se figea sauf le nouveau venu.  
  
-PROFESSEUR !!!!!!! Continua l'inconnu, le ton saccadé  
  
Celle-ci se dirigea en pleurant vers Harry Potter et enleva l'épée, mais c'était trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux du Survivant qui ne l'était plus quand, comme par enchantement (lol !!!) un autre visage apparut à la place de celui du mort, curieusement, cela ne sembla pas choqué le nouveau venu qui se retourna tout de suite vers Voldemort, qui n'avait toujours pas changé de place, ni esquissai un mouvement et n'avait changé d'expression.  
  
-Comment... Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous êtes un monstre !!! L'inconnu empoigna l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et se dirigea vers Lord Voldemort, qui ne cilla pas mais changea de position, implorant dans son regard, se rendant compte que cela serait la fin pour lui.  
  
Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres quand il prit son épée plus fermement, la leva derrière elle pour l'abaisser sur Lord Voldemort.  
  
Tout d'abord, l'épée entra en collision avec celui-ci et lui rentra dedans. Voldemort ne fit plus un geste. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté, l'expression de surprise s'imprima sur le visage ce pseudo Lord tant craint, il fixa l'inconnu au cœur déchiré devant tant de morts, tant de tristesse... Et ces émotions arrivèrent dans le cœur de Tom Jedusor. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait eu depuis si longtemps, avant d'être devenu l'être méprisable qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et au dernier instant de sa vie il regretta ses actes, il regretta sa vie et une larme perla à ses yeux, effaçant la marque des Mangemorts. La Marque des Ténèbres s'effaça sur le bras et dans le cœur de chaque Mangemorts. Ils furent chacun libéré de cet homme, si on pouvait encore l'appelait un homme, si méprisable. Mais cet chose n'était plus ce quelle était avant. La larme nettoya tout d'abord son cœur et ensuite son physique. Laissant ainsi réapparaître Tom Jedusor avant qu'ils ne deviennent l'être méprisable que tout le monde craignait. Le rouge de ses yeux disparu, laissant apparaître un bleu pure (nda : j'ai pas trouvé dans le livre la description de ses yeux !), sa face reptilienne s'effaça laissant apparaître des traits humains tandis que des cheveux noir de fais apparaissait. Le vrais Tom Jedusor apparut. Mais il s'effondra sur le sol. Et l'inconnu se précipita dessus. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour parler et ce fut un son essoufflé qui en sortit. Il était à l'agonie mais semblait heureux d'avoir enfin trouvait la paix.  
  
-Alors... C'est toi... Curieux destin... Mais il est trop tard pour ton monde et pour le mien, aussi... Il toussa et du sang jailli. Tu m'as.... Enfin libérée... Je... Te...Serais...Reconnaissant... Mais, je t'en supplie... Aide moi encore une fois !... Ces paroles lui coûtèrent la vie. Le vainqueur lui ferma les yeux, un flot de sang mi noir, mi rouge les baigna. Et il reprit son épée et partit.  
  
-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois...Une larme perla sur le Vainqueur.  
  
-Mais il existait un autre moyen que de les tuer tous les deux... Il suffisait juste de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Murmura t'il. Et c'est dans ses pensées morfonde qu'ils le trouvèrent.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une voix dans le dos du jeune homme  
  
Mais celui-ci se retourna dans un sursaut, l'épée à la main, mais quand il vit un groupe de Centaures, suivit par des Licornes et autres Animaux Fantastiques, il baissa sa garde  
  
-Allez-vous bien ? Ce fut le Centaure qui était devant le groupe qui parla, il semblait être le chef.  
  
-Non ! Je ne vais pas bien ! Mais qui cela importe-il ? Répondit-il sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
-A vrai dire, cela n'importe plus grand monde, la plupart étant mort. Réparti le Centaure d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Et une fois de plus, c'est moi survit à la place des autres...  
  
-Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Ce fut un Centaure plus jeune placé derrière qui répondit d'une voix compatissante  
  
A ces mots, le jeune homme fut pris d'une rage remplie en même temps de tristesse, des larmes coulèrent à flot tandis qu'il s'étranglait avec pendant un long moment le temps de déverser sa colère. Que les Créatures Fantastiques ne prirent pas au sérieux mais n'interrompirent pas le jeune homme le long de sa longue tirade où il semblait être en colère contre lui- même en n'arrêtant pas de sortir les mêmes phrases de temps en temps où il essayait de s'excuser pour lui-même.  
  
Quand il eut finie, une Licorne s'approcha et se frotta à lui, essayant de le réconforter, il finie par pleurer tout son saoul sur la Licorne qui ne chercha jamais à partir et qui fut encercler et bientôt rejoins par les autres Créatures Fantastiques.  
  
Ils restèrent à cette endroit jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe quand un des Centaures déclara qu'il ne devrait pas rester ici, et après une décision unanime, il décidèrent de rentrer dans Poudlard et d'aller s'installer dans la Salle Communes des Gryffondors.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent, la Salle Commune ne semblait pas avoir été refaites par Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ni être remplie de maléfices de Magie Noires. Il semblait même que personne n'y était entré depuis la bataille de Poudlard.  
  
-Bon ! Commença le chef des Centaures, nous allons nous installer ici pour la nuit ! Je préfère que personne n'aille dans les dortoirs, cette salle devrait suffire !  
  
-Roban ! Interpella un autre Centaure, il faudrait faire un tour dans la cuisine ! Personne n'a pensé à prendre quelque chose ! D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas eu le temps !  
  
-Je sais où sont les cuisines ! Je peux y aller ! Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un Centaure qui parla mais le jeune homme. Quand il eut dit cela, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Ypsy ! Farore et Din ! Accompagnez le ! Un Centaure et deux Licornes se détachèrent du groupe pour rejoindre le jeune homme.  
  
Ils partirent tout de suite en direction des cuisines, espérant trouver quelque chose encore bon après le passage des Mangemorts. Ils durent avancer longtemps avant d'arriver devant les portes des cuisines, les couloirs avaient été silencieux et froid tandis qu'ici régnait un tumulte joyeux et une douce chaleur les envahit à cet endroit.  
  
-Bon...  
  
Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines à la suite du jeune homme qui s'avança en premier quand tout à coup des Elfes de Maisons apparurent, l'air menaçant.  
  
Le groupe se recula dans un coin et se regroupa, les deux Licornes et le Centaure se placèrent devant quand une voix se fit entendre.  
  
-Maître Harry !!! Le jeune homme regarda d'où venait la voix, surpris. Il reconnut la personne et lui répondit avec un grand sourire  
  
-Dobby ???  
  
-Oui, maître Harry ! C'est moi ! Il se retourna et s'adressa aux Elfes de Maisons Et vous là ! Arrêtez ! C'est Maître Harry qui nous a sauvé des vilains nouveaux maîtres ! A ces paroles, les visages des Elfes se radoucirent et des Elfes arrivèrent en portant un lourd plateau remplie de tasse à thé et de thé.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et une joie indescriptible vint s'engouffrer en lui.  
  
-Ron... Hermione...  
  
-Harry !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les deux personnes se jetèrent sur le jeune homme nommée Harry Potter et l'enlacèrent. Ils pleurèrent de joie de s'être enfin retrouvé  
  
Un poids s'était enlevé dans le cœur du jeune Potter mais il allait devoir tout changer, changer le cour de l'Histoire et il peut compter sur l'aide de ses amis.  
  
La Lumière a vaincu les Ténèbres mais à quel prix...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà !!! Mon 1er chapitre ! Je le trouve assez long ! Pas vous ???? Les suivants devront être plus court... Je vais faire de mon mieux !  
  
Sinon :  
  
-Vous trouvez cela bien ?  
  
-Ou nul ?  
  
Remarque, suggestions... Et si vous voulez mettre des noms dans la fic, je suis tout ouïe !!!! Alors... Reviews !!!!!!!!  
  
Pheniamon 


End file.
